ncyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a wizarding hospital located in London, England. It was founded by famous Healer Mungo Bonham in the 1600s.[1] The emblem of St. Mungo's is a wand crossed with a bone. It is a huge hospital. Hogwarts students that are injured at school are normally treated at the Hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, but some injuries are too major for her, so the students are sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for better treatment. As this hospital seems to be the only hospital featured in the Harry Potter films and novels, it may be that the hospital serves the entire British wizarding population. It may be the case that some charms have been placed upon it to be bigger on the inside than the outside, though a large enough department store could quite easily provide sufficient space as the Wizarding population of Britain is small compared with the muggle population of Britian. * *1 Entering the Hospital *2 Healers *3 Floor plan **3.1 Ground Floor - Reception and Artefact Accidents **3.2 First Floor - Creature-Induced Injuries **3.3 Second Floor - Magical Bugs and Diseases **3.4 Third Floor - Potions and Plant Poisoning **3.5 Fourth Floor - Spell Damage **3.6 Fifth Floor - Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop *4 Etymology *5 Appearances *6 Notes and references |} Entering the Hospital To enter the premises, one may step through the window of what appears to be a red-bricked, condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. This acts as a magical gateway to the main building, much like the barrier at King's Cross Station to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The interior, on the other hand, looks exactly as a hospital should. The hospital is located where it is because no one could find a better place to house it. Everywhere in Diagon Alley was too small, so people came up with ideas to build it underground like the Ministry of Magic, but it was decided that underground was too unhealthy. Eventually, a normal Muggle building was purchased so that patients could come and go and fit in with the crowds. Healers :Harry Potter: "Are they doctors?" :Ron Weasley: "Doctors? Those Muggle nutters who cut people up? Nah, they're Healers." :— Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on Healers[src] Medics at the hospital are known Healers or Mediwizards. Their uniform robes are lime green. Requirements to become a Healer include N.E.W.T.s of at least grade E''' (Exceeds Expectations) in the subjects of Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dilys Derwent was a St. Mungo's Healer from 1722-1741. Afterwards, she became Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1741-1768. Another Healer at St. Mungo's was a man named Lancelot. Floor plan Ground Floor - Reception and Artefact Accidents In the reception area, a Welcome Witch sits at a desk marked Inquiries. The receptionist helps anyone who is unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why they are at the Hospital. Artefact Accidents deals with cauldron explosions, wands backfiring, broom crashes, and so forth. First Floor - Creature-Induced Injuries Location of the '''"Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward Addresses bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc. ;Healer-in-Charge :Hippocrates Smethwyck ;Trainee Healer :Augustus Pye Arthur Weasley was a patient here after being attacked by Nagini. He shared the ward with a man who had been bitten by a werewolf and a woman with a massive chunk out of her leg who refused to tell the Healers what had bitten her arousing suspicions she had been handling something illegal. Also, according to Arthur Weasley, there was a nasty smell when the healers changed her dressings. Second Floor - Magical Bugs and Diseases Addresses contagious maladies such as dragon pox, Vanishing Sickness, and Scrofungulus. Third Floor - Potions and Plant Poisoning Addresses rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, and more. Fourth Floor - Spell Damage Addresses unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly-applied charms, etc. Herbert Chorley, Muggle Junior Minister, was admitted to the hospital, afflicted with a badly-performed Imperius Curse. The spell caused him to impersonate a duck. While being treated at the hospital, he tried to strangle some Healers. Professor Minerva McGonagall was admitted to this floor after receiving four Stunning Spells to the chest at the hands of Dolores Umbridge. Nymphadora Tonks was a patient here after her battle with Bellatrix Lestrange in 1996. Katie Bell would have been a patient on this floor when she was admitted to St. Mungo's after touching a cursed necklace she was carrying. At the time, she was under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Someone who was there at the same time as the Weasley family had shoes that his brother had jinxed to bite his feet. Also located on this floor is the Janus Thickey Ward, a long-term residence ward which is usually kept locked. Patients with permanent or long-lasting spell damage reside here. Residents at this ward have been Broderick Bode, Alice and Frank Longbottom, a witch named Agnes, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Fifth Floor - Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop A place for visitors to relax and purchase gifts for patients. Etymology Mungo Bonham could have been named after Saint Mungo, aka Saint Kentigern, the patron saint of Glasgow [2]. His pregnant mother was abandoned by her family before his birth. He is considered the first bishop of Scotland. "Mungo" was also a nickname meaning "dear one" or "darling". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (First mentioned) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' (Mentioned on a Famous Wizard Card) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (First appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' (Mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (Mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' (Mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (Mentioned only) *''Wizard of the Month'' (Mentioned only) Notes and references #↑ Wizard of the Month #↑ Source: Pocket Dictionary of Saints, published by Image Books, 1983. Thank you very much to the Harry Potter wiki from which I have gotten all my material!